Math Geeks, And Quaterbacks, And Love, Oh My!
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: Korra is the top math student in her whole grade. Mako is a quaterback that's failing math. So what happens if Korra has to help Mako? Drama and Hell! Morden AU. Makorra, Bosami.Writen in Mako's POV
1. Chapter 1

I'm in hell. Hi my name is Mako Anders, a seventeen year old senior, a quarterback at Republic City High and I'm in love with a math geek named Korra. I don't know how it happened. One day I don't know she's alive, then Mr. Tarrlok pulled me aside telling me that I was failing and that I needed someone to help me. Like all math is the same to me, as all as you know how to add, subtract, divide, and multiply; then your good. So then the bastard pulled her aside and asked if she can help me.

Korra Williams was her name and math was her best game. She always got A's in Mr. Tarrlok's class, passed every test, and turned in all class work on time. THAT'S A GEEK! But for a geek, she dresses like every other girl, just normal. A gray crop top and a black tank top under, with black skinny jeans, to top it all off with a glossy ponytail, nerd glasses, and a Barbie necklace. I thought she looked pretty cute. Wait, did I just think that? What's wrong with me, I have a girlfriend.

Then after the talk with Mr. Tarrlok and Korra, it was finale she was my math help. After class I find Korra at her locker, of course I had to get some things clear with her.

"Hey, look since your going to help me in math doesn't mean anything." I told her. She turned around and looked right though me, I was afraid but didn't show.

"I don't even want to help you, I would want you to fail and look stupid and get kick off the team. But since I have to help you. Plus I don't want to get to know you anyway." she said. After slamming her locker she walked away from me. I never had a girl never want to talk to me, or even help me. It's going to be a very long year.

* * *

**Hey readers, I had this idea in my head for ever! So Korra is a math person and Mako is the Quaterback that's failing math and the teacher asssigned Korra to help Mako. She doesn't like Mako because he's a jerk. So yeah, review and read.**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around to see my brother, Bolin, and my three best friends **(Wow, I sound like a girl)** Iroh, Tahno, and Howl laughing at me.

"Bro, were you trying to pick up her number or ask her out or something? If so you failed big time." Howl said trying to stop laughing.

"What was that all about?" Iroh asked.

"Mr. Bastard told me that I needed someone to help me in math before I fail math. So he got, umm." Damn I forgot the girl's name that quick. Wow no reason I'm failing math. If you didn't know, I like calling Mr. Tarrlok "Mr. Bastard." because I think it's a better name for him. Don't you think?

"Korra." Tahno answered for me.

"Yeah, how do you know Korra?" Bolin asked as we all walked to football practice.

"Remember every Saturday in third grade why I couldn't come out and spend the night?"

"Yeah." we all said at once.

"Well, she helped me bring my math score up." Tahno said. We nodded and continued to practice. Once we got there we had to do fifty push-ups and five laps around the field.

"NUMBER 52! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Coach Bumi yelled. Our coach doesn't call us by our last name, only by our numbers and when he yells it's so fucking annoying.

"Yes coach." I asked running up to him. He knew. I could tell by the way he was looking at me, like a piece of meat or something. It was weird, but then again my whole life in weird.

"I saw your math score and it's dropping like flies. You better bring it up or get your butt kicked off the team. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

"Yes, coach." I said.

"Now get your butt back out there and practice we have to kick Fire Nation High's butt tonight." he said proudly.

* * *

After the big win, the guys came over to Bolin and I's house and a guy's night sleepover.

"So Korra** HAS ** to help you or you get kicked off the team?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah, but you guys saw how she talked to me. I really don't thinks she wants to help me with anything; she rather watch me get my ass kicked off the team." I said.

"How do you think Asami would feel with you hanging around another girl?" Bolin asked me. I froze up quickly. I forgot to tell my girlfriend, Asami Sato. that I would be spending more time with another girl. Did I tell you that she's the jealous type?

"I'll talk to her." I said trying to play it off cool. We had an awesome guy's night as we always have. Now don't think we're girls or anything like that. Girls have nail stuff, guys have video games. Girls have little nice sandwhiches, while guys have pizza and junk food. After a few hours of fun, the guys fell asleep, while I stayed up thinking about how I'm going to tell Asami about spending time with Korra


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came by to fast for my liking and my mom and dad had to bother us.

"Get your butts up. It's passed noon." my mother said. We all groaned, not really wanting to get up. It was Saturday after all. Then a huge dump of water covered us and we all popped up.

"What the heck?" Bolin asked.

"Get up when we tell you too." my dad said. The guys and I got up, cleaned up, and had breakfast.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Howl asked.

"I have to call Korra real fast." I said grabbing the phone and sitting on the bed.

"Then your girlfriend." Tahno butt in.

"Yeah." the phone answered on the second ring.

"_Hello?" _the voice asked.

"Hi, is Korra there?" I asked.

"_Yes. Who's calling?"_

"Mako Anders."

"_Oh, hi Mako." _So it was Korra.

"Hey Korra, whatcha doing?"

"_Just reading. What do you want?"_

"When do we start tutoring?"

"_Today, if you want."_

"Okay, I'll be over soon. Bye"

"_Bye."_

I hung up and fell back on my bed.

"so what did ya'll talk about?" Iroh asked.

"Tutoring is today. So I have to go." I said.

* * *

**sorry for the wait and that it's short but i have other stories to update. peace out!**


End file.
